


latte hearts

by jinwoosmile



Series: astro coffee shop au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: “Bin was just considering exactly how much trouble he’d get in for going and lying down on the couch in the break room when the bell on the front door chimed and newcomer walked in with the most beautiful face Bin had ever laid eyes on.”
Bin is a barista, Eunwoo is a customer he serves a latte to.





	

It started on an extraordinarily slow, unusually wet Thursday afternoon.

Bin was behind the counter of the coffee shop in his neighborhood, where he worked in the afternoons and evenings. The shop was empty (due to the rain) and he was working by himself (due to Minhyuk’s dance practice). On any other day, Bin probably would have been a little more restless being all on his own, but the pouring rain had made him feel sleepy. The smell of coffee beans roasting in the back was comforting, and the owner of the shop kept it pleasantly heated to chase away the October chill.

He was just considering exactly how much trouble he’d get in for going and lying down on the couch in the break room when the bell on the front door chimed and Bin was jerked out of his sleepy stupor. He straightened, ready to greet the customer, and even got his mouth open to say hello–

–and was immediately struck dumb when the newcomer lowered the hood of his jacket, revealing the most beautiful face Bin had ever laid eyes on.

So instead of greeting the customer like a normal, functioning human, Bin stood behind the counter, mouth hanging half open while the ethereal boy crossed the room, shaking rain out of his hair as he went.

Bin was helpless but to stare as the boy drew closer. Just as the boy made it to the counter, Bin managed to snap his jaw shut and hoped to the heavens that he’d not been caught.

“Hi,” he said, and then immediately cleared his throat when the word came out closer to a squeak than he’d ever want to admit to. The squeak was enough to bring Bin under the boy’s full attention though, his round eyes sliding from the menu over Bin’s head to focus on his face instead. If Bin had been a lesser man, he might have melted a little bit, because this boy’s attention was complete, and the intelligence behind his eyes was unnerving. “Can I get you something?” Bin asked, and silently thanked whatever deity had listened that he managed to talk in a normal voice.

The customer’s eyes considered Bin for a moment, and then moved back to the menu. “Um,” he said, and _Oh my god,_ Bin thought, _His voice is as deep as JinJin-hyung’s._

Bin was so distracted by the boy’s voice that he missed it continuing and has to ask for him to repeat himself. “Just something warm,” the boy said again, and then smiled and Bin died because it was a smile that made the boy’s eyes disappear into crescents even with his lips still closed.

“Is a latte okay?” Bin managed to ask, and hoped he didn’t sound like he was dying on the inside. 

“That’s fine,” the boy said, and then Bin rang him up and counted his change, then told him it’d be a few minutes. Only once the boy had moved towards a table did Bin move to start making the latte. As he was getting to the end of the process, pouring the steamed milk into the cup, did he make a split second decision.

Bin carried the mug over to the boy, complete with a saucer and spoon. He smiled, tried not to die (again) at the one he received in return, then placed the latte on the table and quickly escorted himself back behind the counter before he could see the boy’s reaction to the heart he made in the foam.

Bin spent the next half hour making up tasks for himself to seem busy. He wiped down the cappuccino machine, straightened the pastry display, pretended to take stock of the different packaged coffee grounds, cleaned the cappuccino machine _again._ He spent the entire time watching the other boy out of the corner of his eye. Bin didn’t notice any unusual reaction to the latte. In fact, the boy hardly seemed to pay that much attention to it–he had pulled several books out of his backpack and was scribbling away in a notebook. Bin wanted to wander over and look at what he was doing, but couldn’t find any reason to justify it. Instead he hovered behind the counter, finally resorting to folding clean towels to keep his hands busy. Bin stayed there as the other boy stood, repacked his books into his backpack, and left after throwing another dazzling smile in Bin’s direction.

After waiting a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to come back, Bin swept over to the boy’s abandoned table to pick up the dirty dishes. The cup had been carefully placed back on the saucer, spoon perfectly perpendicular to the mug. The most interesting thing on the table, though, wasn’t the attention to detail given to placing an empty mug back on a saucer. Instead, Bin was distracted by the napkin, which had been written on.

Ignoring the cup, Bin picked up the napkin. It had two things drawn on it. First, there was what looked like one of the Minions from that American movie Bin’s younger sister had enjoyed so much, with one big eye and a hand raised up like it was waving. The second drawing was a heart, shaped purposefully like the slightly crooked one Bin had put in the boy’s latte.

Grinning, Bin tucked the napkin into his back pocket. He wasn’t sure if the boy would return, but a Minion drawing seemed like a positive sign for the future. Maybe other extraordinarily slow, unusually wet Thursdays wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
